Piñata Party/Events/2016
This page records all events of Piñata Party in 2016. Modern Day Part 1 Sneak Peek Parties Starting on January 5, those levels showed a sneak peek of the eleventh world, Modern Day, and included Shrinking Violet and Basic Zombies. The lawn is the same as Player's House. File:Shrinking_violet_in_modern_day_teaser_party.png|The Piñata Party Banner Another Party Banner.jpg|Another Party Banner Valenbrainz Parties 2016 Starting on February 2 to February 14, those levels introduce the new premium plant, the Blooming Heart, though Strawburst returned and was also for sale in the store for a week. The lawn is the same as last year. Valenbrainz Lawn.png Valenbrainz2016.png 3rd pinata.jpg|A gameplay of the third Party mqdefau.jpg|A gameplay of the fourth Party Potion in Pinata Party.PNG|A Dark Alchemy Piñata Party mqefaul.jpg|A Party that contains dinosaurs Modern Day Part 2 Parties Starting on February 17, those levels introduce the new premium plant, the Escape Root. Ad for Escape Root.jpg|Advertisement about Escape Root Penny talking about Escape Root.jpg|Penny talking about Escape Root Luck O' The Zombie Piñata Parties 2016 Starting on March 8, those levels brought back Leprechaun Imps and their "Leprechauns!" ambushes. A variant of the Dodo Rider Zombie was introduced in this event, where Leprechaun Imps rode on top of green dodos. At the time of this event, there were premium plants that had their prices reduced for 14 days to be bought in the store. A special-edition premium plant, the Jack O' Lantern, returned with a 40% off discount. Luck O The Zombie Banner.png|A promotional banner for Luck O' The Zombie 2016 Piñata Party St. Patrick 2016 Ad.jpg|The in-game banner Irish_Dodo_Rider_Zombie.png|The Irish Dodo Rider Zombie LOTZ03-08-2016.png|An Electric Blueberry Piñata Party on March 8 LOTZ03-09-2016.png|A Snow Pea Piñata Party on March 9 LOTZ03-10-2016.png|A Power Lily Piñata Party on March 10 LOTZ03-11-2016.png|A Toadstool Piñata Party on March 11. A variant of the Dodo Rider Zombie is shown here. LOTZ03-12-2016.png|A Jack O' Lantern Piñata Party on March 12 LOTZ03-13-2016.png|Another Electric Blueberry Piñata Party on March 13 LOTZ03-14-2016.png|A Torchwood Piñata Party on March 14 LOTZ03-15-2016.png|A Jalapeno Piñata Party on March 15 LOTZ03-16-2016.png|A Homing Thistle Piñata Party on March 16 LOTZ03-17-2016.png|Another Jack O' Lantern Piñata Party on March 17 LOTZ2016ReducedPricePremiums.png|Reduced prices for Jack O' Lantern and Electric Blueberry Plants vs. Zombies 2 Luck o' the Zombie Trailer|Trailer Springening Piñata Parties 2016 These parties started on March 22. These parties brought back the Easter Gargantuar, Easter Imp, Easter Poncho Zombie,and Eggbreaker. During the event, the Dandelion appeared once again in the store to be bought for 109 gems. Meanwhile, the Grapeshot had its price reduced by a 25% discount. In the April Fools' 2016 Springening Piñata Party, it involved Easter Gargantuars. They threw more Easter Gargantuars instead of Easter Imps at the player's plants, and threw them at the fourth column rather than the third column. However, these Easter Gargantuars had significantly less damage per shots than other Gargantuars, did not throw more Gargantuars, and strangely made Imp sounds. They were probably reskinned Imps. Springening03-22-2016.PNG|A Dandelion Piñata Party on March 22 Springening03-23-2016.PNG|A Homing Thistle Piñata Party on March 23 Springening03-24-2016.png|Another Dandelion Piñata Party on March 24 Springening03-25-2016.png|Another Eggbreaker Piñata Party on March 25. It features the Fire Peashooter (see the picture to the right). Springening03-25-2016-Gameplay.png Springening03-26-2016.png|A Power Lily Piñata Party on March 26 Springening03-27-2016.png|Another Dandelion Piñata Party on March 27 Springening03-28-2016.png|A Sweet Potato Piñata Party on March 28 Springening03-29-2016.png|Another Dandelion Piñata Party on March 29 Springening03-30-2016.png|A Starfruit Piñata Party on March 30 Springening03-31-2016.png|Another Power Lily Piñata Party on March 31 Springening04-01-2016.png|An Intensive Carrot Piñata Party on April 1 BunnyHopAndMultiplySpringening2016.gif|Animation of the thrown Easter Gargantuars on April 1 Springening04-02-2016.png|A Torchwood Piñata Party on April 2 Springening04-03-2016.png|Another Dandelion Piñata Party on April 3 Springening04-04-2016.png|A Snow Pea Piñata Party on April 4 EggbreakerExample.PNG|An example of Eggbreaker Springening2016PremiumPrices.PNG|Prices of Dandelion and Grapeshot Egg Breaker 2016 Ad.jpg|The ad for the Eggbreaker mini-game Spring 2016 50 Percent.jpg|An ad for the retries reduced by 50% April Fools 2016 Ad.jpg|An ad that was released on April Fools Day 7th Birthdayz Piñata Parties 2016 These parties started on May 3, and lasted until May 12. The parties celebrate the seventh birthday of the first game in the franchise, Plants vs. Zombies. Holiday-exclusive Birthdayz costumes were brought back to be attainable during the event. It also has made the zombies return with their Birthdayz outfits. The piñatas were replaced by presents. In addition, all parties were "gem-guaranteed", where coins were replaced by gems. Birthdayz05-03-2016.png|A Jalapeno Piñata Party on May 3 Birthdayz05-04-2016.png|A Grapeshot Piñata Party on May 4 Birthdayz05-05-2016.png|A Torchwood Piñata Party on May 5 Birthdayz05-06-2016.png|A Starfruit Piñata Party on May 6 Birthdayz05-07-2016.png|An Electric Blueberry Piñata Party on May 7 Birthdayz05-08-2016.png|A Power Lily Piñata Party on May 8 Birthdayz05-09-2016.png|A Cold Snapdragon Piñata Party on May 9 Birthdayz05-10-2016.png|An Escape Root Piñata Party on May 10 Birthdayz05-11-2016.png|A Squash Piñata Party on May 11 Birthdayz05-12-2016.png|A Shrinking Violet Piñata Party on May 12 BirthdayzPinatas.png|The presents that replaced normal piñatas along with the "Gem-Guaranteed" banner BirthdayzAd.png|An ad to play Birthdayz Piñata Parties BirthdayzPartiesAd.jpeg|Advertisement banner for the parties Trivia *For some reason, Birthday Flag Zombie did not appear in the 7th Birthdayz Piñata Parties, but he was present last year. Children's Day Piñata Parties These parties started on May 22, and ended on May 28. Each day brought you a different party and different piñata presents, and on the seventh day, you got the Angel Starfruit. Children'sDayMenu.png|News about the event PuzzlePieceNews.png|News about the Puzzle Piece offer of this event Children'sDayPuzzlePiece.png|The Puzzle Piece offer Children'sDayIcon.jpg|The icon of the event Children's Day - Day 1 - Layout (Chinese).png|Children's Day - Day 1 layout Children'sDayDay1.png|A screenshot of Day 1 childrensdayreward.PNG|The piñata presents after completing a Piñata Party childrensdayplantfood3pinkstarfruits.PNG|Angel Starfruits with Plant Food used on them childrensdaymaxplanttypes.PNG|A set up for Day 1 childrensdaydaysuntilpinkstarfruitunlocktime.PNG|Days until you may obtain Angel Starfruit childrensdaypuzzlepiecesforpurchase.PNG childrensdayallplantpuzzlepiecesoffersforpurchase.PNG Children's Day Lawn.png Time Twister Piñata Parties These parties started on May 26, and ended on June 5. It mainly features the Wasabi Whip. It also allowed players to get one limited-edition Time Twister costumes for three plants, specifically Bonk Choy, Cabbage-pult, and Melon-pult. TimeTwister05-26-2016.png|A Wasabi Whip Piñata Party on May 26 TimeTwister05-27-2016.png|A Wasabi Whip Vasebreaker Piñata Party on May 27 TimeTwister05-28-2016.png|Another Wasabi Whip Piñata Party on May 28 TimeTwister05-29-2016.png|A Beghouled Piñata Party on May 29 TimeTwister05-30-2016.png|Another Wasabi Whip Piñata Party on May 30 TimeTwister05-31-2016.png|Another Wasabi Whip Vasebreaker Piñata Party on May 31 TimeTwister06-01-2016.png|Another Wasabi Whip Piñata Party on June 1 TimeTwister06-02-2016.png|Another Beghouled Piñata Party on June 2 TimeTwister06-03-2016.png|Another Wasabi Whip Vasebreaker Piñata Party on June 3 TimeTwister06-04-2016.png|Another Wasabi Whip Piñata Party on June 4 TimeTwister06-05-2016.png|Another Beghouled Piñata Party on June 5 TimeTwisterBannerAd.jpeg|An advertisement for a party 13281806_503958956471414_2146095759_n.jpg|Time left to next party with exclusive Time Twister image Summer Nights Piñata Parties These parties started on June 23, and ended on July 7. During the event, Strawburst returned to the store and a new premium plant was introduced: the Explode-O-Nut, which returns from Plants vs. Zombies. In a Jam 2016 Ad.jpg|The Summer Nights banner with Strawburst ATLASES UI LEVELOFTHEDAY 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets for the event Vasebreaker Summer 2016 Ad.jpg|The Summer Nights banner with Vasebreaker Levels Beghouled Beyond Piñata Parties These parties introduced new Beghouled levels featuring the Aloe, and the new premium plant, the Kiwibeast. Kiwiparty.png|The first Piñata banner with Kiwibeast 5476598.jpg|Another Piñata banner with Electric Blueberry Beghouled1.PNG|Gameplay of the event in the Far Future on July 28 Beghouled2.PNG|Gameplay of the event in the Dark Ages on July 29 Beyond88.png|August 8 party in Jurassic Marsh by . All plants have been upgraded. Beyond888.png|August 8 party completed by Mognoxprox Levels Trivia *Parties 6 and 9 are the only Beghouled levels that allow the Puff-shroom to upgrade into something other than Fume-shroom. *In the 9th Party, there are Sun-shrooms, but they do not produce sun. This is because it is meant to be upgraded to Moonflower, which would power up Dusk Lobber. The game presumably has sun production off, like with Modern Day - Day 34. Big Brainz Piñata Parties These parties stared on September 30th, and involves all zombies exclusive to Player's House and Modern Day to have heads many times their normal size. Apple Mortar is the premium plant associated with this event. Gallery IMG_1884.png|An advertisement for the Big Brainz Piñata Parties Big Brainz Premium Party -3.png|The third Big Brainz Piñata Party Bigheadimp.PNG|A Big Brainz Imp Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties 2016 These parties started on October 17th, and showcases the premium plant Witch Hazel. In addition, Ghost Pepper and Jack O' Lantern would also be brought back during this time. Due to an error in the programming, the costumes of Sunflower, Peashooter and Wall-nut didn't change to their limited time Halloween costumes. Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Parties These parties started on November 2nd, and showcased Piñata Parties based on ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. ''Each Piñata Party started with a comedic cutscene involving Green Shadow, Solar Flare, Wall-Knight, Super Brainz, Impfinity, or Electric Boogaloo. Three new obtainable limited time costumes based on Plant Heroes were added. Peashooter, Sunflower, and Wall-nut were also intended to wear limited time costumes based on Green Shadow, Solar Flare and Wall-Knight respectively for the duration of the event; however due to an ongoing programming error regarding their limited time costumes, the said costumes weren't actually displayed. 英雄普通僵尸.png|A Zombie wearing a Electric Boogaloo costume 英雄小鬼僵尸.png|Imp wearing a Impfinity costume 英雄巨人僵尸（无小鬼）.png|Gargantuar wearing The Smash costume 英雄喷射器僵尸.png|Jetpack Zombie wearing a Rustbolt costume Super_brainz.png|Jurassic Bully wearing a Super Brain costume Solar Flare PvZ2.png|Sunflower wearing Solar Flare's Goggles Penelopea.png|Peashooter wearing Green Shadow's Mask and Hood Wall Knight PvZ2.png|Wall-nut wearing Wall-Knight's Belt Grass Knucles PvZ2.png|Bonk Choy wearing Grass Knuckles' Belt Captain Combustible PvZ2.png|Torchwood wearing Captain Combustible's Helmet Night Cap PvZ2.png|Fume-shroom wearing Night Cap's Scarf Food Fight 2016 Event These parties started in the 18th of November and ended in the 1st of December. Sweet Potato was added back to the store as a limited time gem plant. These parties feature Thanksgiving themed zombies with forks and knifes in their hands and usually the plants given in the conveyor belt are Fruits, Vegetables or in some way common ingredients. The new premium plant, Parsnip, is sponsored during this event, coming alongside a limited-time Whip and Snip Bundle in which Parnsnip and Wasabi Whip are sold together for a slightly discounted cost. The Underground Plants Bundle was added with Cactus, Parsnip, and Escape Root. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Piñata Party